Pounce
by Wai - Aki
Summary: Fuji likes to pounce and Ryoma doesn't like it one bit. [FujiRyo or is it RyoFuji?]


[Title] Pounce  
[Author] Wai  
[Pairing] FujiRyo or is it RyoFuji? lol Implied TezuAto and Mizuki/Yuuta  
[rating] PG  
[Warning] Silliness, maybe a little OOC? Oh yeah. Wai on crack. XD

* * *

If anyone were to come up to Ryoma and express their undying love for him, they would be met with a disinterested stare. More often than not, they would also be left looking at an empty space, because Ryoma simply had no patience when it comes to his fangirls. And on special occasions, fanboys as well.  
  
However, if anyone were to come up to Ryoma and declare their undying love for his **boyfriend**, now that's a different story. Most of the victims...err, fans, would either meet an untimely death, be whacked over the head with a racket or for the mildest of the options, be on the receiving end of a terrifying death glare. In fact in one incident, the poor fangirl collapsed in utter fright.  
  
And what of the so-called boyfriend? What was his reaction to this display?  
  
Cornered by the school newspaper journalists as well as Eiji and Inui, notebook and all, the only reaction they got out of Fuji was his usual smile, accompanied by a slight head tilt and "Really?" To say that the gossiping fangirls were disappointed would be an understatement.  
  
Some of them were actually determined to push the limits and even tried to make _Fuji_ jealous. Jealous enough to dump Ryoma. But one-by-one they were pulled aside by a worried Oishi who explained in details what could happen to them if they ever made Fuji jealous. It took a little over a week, but eventually the "resistance" group died down.  
  
Why resistance? Because they were a group of fangirls who initially resisted all rumors that said Fuji and Ryoma were together. And soon, when Fuji had all but pinned Ryoma against the wall in a crowded hallway and proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of him, they wanted to break those two apart.  
  
Now, someone must have failed to mention to these girls that messing around with a relationship between a sadistic genius and a snarky tennis prodigy isn't good for your health. And indeed, if Ryoma ever found out what they were up to, they would find out firsthand that Ryoma tend to pick things up pretty quickly. And being Fuji's boyfriend for almost 3 years meant that he knew a whole lot. Not to mention of course, he had Akutsu Jin as a neighbor in the apartment complex he was living in and that meant an endless supply of terror at his disposal.  
  
Many people have told them that they should get used to all the publicity. After all the tennis prodigy and Seigaku's own super rookie had a big fanbase not only in Seigaku itself. Of course, the other regulars had their own fanbase too, but the sheer size of both Fuji's and Ryoma's combined was enough to make anyone want to run for the hills.  
  
Tezuka had pointed this out, with a straight face and a calm voice, one morning during practice. The number of snickers and grins that appeared after this revelation was enough to put Ryoma in a bad mood for weeks. Needless to say, Ryoma's partner of the day was forced to run from corner to corner and lost a devastating 6-0 in record time.  
  
Eiji was not pleased. And of course, if Eiji started to whine that meant Oishi had trouble on his hands. And if Oishi had trouble on his hands, well...practice tend to be downright catastrophic. Not that Ryoma particularly cared, ignoring the frustrated look his senpai threw at him. Even the wry stare that he received from Tezuka.  
  
People's opinion doesn't really faze Ryoma, who only cares about tennis, tennis and more tennis. Oh and Fuji too. Of course in the past he didn't really care what Fuji thought really, until he found himself pinned to the wall of the locker room and was nearly thoroughly molested by an amused Fuji. In front of the other regulars.   
  
Before Tezuka could order him to run laps, Fuji merely smiled, tilted his head and walked out of the door. He seemed perfectly happy to ignore the stares when he got back from running his laps. And of course, the chuckle he gave Ryoma as he reached over to pat the brat's head sounded too smug for Ryoma's liking.  
  
That was when it started, really.  
  
He got tired of being pounced on by Fuji at any given moment. He didn't mind the numerous school authority figures that they manage to scar whenever Fuji decided that the world should know just how much he liked Ryoma. In fact, sometimes he smiled smugly at his gaping history teacher or at the principal who couldn't do anything but sigh and walk away. As long as none of the students were complaining to their parents, they were safe after all.   
  
But these occurrences happened at random. Fuji had no distinct pattern, so Ryoma would find himself being pounced on at inconvenient times. And he really hated walking into class with the thoroughly molested look. Fuji had calmly remarked that perhaps the look should become Ryoma's trademark. The icy deathglare he gave his boyfriend only made Fuji chuckle.  
  
So why exactly was he talking to Yuuta? And about something that concerns _his_ boyfriend, no less. Maybe because Yuuta knows more about Fuji's strange tendencies than Ryoma. Yuuta is Fuji's brother after all. Besides, Yuuta developed a sort of awed respect for Ryoma for being subjected to Fuji's plans _willingly_. Not a lot of people would want to stay with Fuji if they knew the emotional and mental scars they'd receive out of it. Not that Ryoma minded really, it was good to be on his toes.  
  
But this pouncing business had to go.

* * *

"He started...pouncing?" Yuuta asked uncertainly. Ryoma nodded, eyes serious as he waited for what Yuuta had to say. "I don't think that's ever happened to me, Echizen." What Yuuta didn't say was that the thought of his brother pouncing on him is terrifying by itself, but it was obvious to Yuuta that Ryoma was on his own on this one. No living and breathing person has ever been pounced on by Fuji Syusuke on a day-to-day basis.  
  
"So you don't know what to do?" Ryoma asked incredulously. Yuuta laughed nervously, shrugging.  
  
"Sorry." Ryoma opened his mouth, ready to ask more questions, but the ringing doorbell interrupted him. The younger man cursed under his breath, but silently Yuuta was glad for the distraction. He didn't think he was ready to answer any questions Ryoma might have.  
  
Ryoma glared at the tabletop, ripping the paper napkin he had in his hand to shreds. He didn't know who else to ask about Fuji's new habit. Tezuka? The thought alone made Ryoma cringe. How on Earth was he supposed to ask his captain? Not to mention, of course, if he were to ask this to Tezuka no doubt a certain annoying tennis rival would be there too. And no matter how desperate he'd get, there was no way on earth that he's going to stand there and watch Atobe laugh at his dilemma.   
  
Because everyone knows that even Tezuka's sternest glare would not stop Atobe from laughing at anything he finds funny. Sometimes Ryoma wonders if his captain has lost his mind, having Atobe as a boyfriend like that. And then of course, he'd remember that he had Fuji as a boyfriend and the thought would dissolve immediately.  
  
"Ah, Echizen-kun." His skin crawled at the sound of the voice, recognizing it straight away. He gave Mizuki a wary stare. It was a mix of his "What the hell are you doing here" stare and his "Where's the nearest exit, quick" stare. When he heard the former St. Rudolph manager chuckle, he was ready to search for the closest open window.  
  
"Are you having trouble with Syuu-chan?" Ryoma ignored the nickname, though he made a mental note of telling Fuji about it later. He could use a good laugh. And the sight of Fuji wiping the court using Mizuki sounds very appealing after all.  
  
Wait a minute...how did he know about his little problem with Fuji? Ryoma sent an accusing glare at Yuuta, who recognized it immediately and started to shake his head vehemently.   
  
"It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're here because of boy problem." Mizuki said smoothly, sitting down, across the table from Ryoma. "Why else would you be visiting Yuuta, hmm?" He paused, sending a dangerous look at both Yuuta and Ryoma. "Unless it's something other than a social visit?"  
  
"Mizuki-san." Yuuta covered his hand over his eyes. He sometimes wondered what did he do to deserve a possessive older brother **and** a possessive boyfriend.  
  
"Idiot." Ryoma said bluntly, getting up from his seat. He nodded once to Yuuta and headed to the front door.  
  
"You know, Echizen-kun, if all else fails, you can always exact a little revenge." Ryoma paused, but he didn't turn around.   
  
Knowing that the tennis prodigy was listening, Mizuki continued. "If you can't stop your boyfriend's new habit, you can always try it out on him instead."  
  
Try it out...on...him?   
  
Slowly, Ryoma began to smile. Mizuki had a point, there. He nodded his head and then headed out the door.  
  
"Mizuki-san," Yuuta began as he watched his brother's boyfriend walk out of the house. "You do realize that if Echizen tried that out, it'll only encourage my brother, right?" Mizuki laughed airily, waving the comment aside.  
  
"If Echizen doesn't realize that, then it's not my problem." Yuuta began to wonder how much a ticket to Hawaii would cost him. He could use a vacation right about now.

* * *

The apartment was too quiet for Fuji's liking and upon entering, his senses were immediately on alert. It must have been around five o'clock or so and Ryoma's last class ended at two, so his boyfriend should have been home hours ago. And even though Ryoma sometimes took a nap, he would always collapse on the couch and not head for the bedroom. It was practically a routine.  
  
"Ryoma?" Fuji called out, stepping into the living room with a frown. The couch was unoccupied, save for Karupin, who was too busy sleeping to notice Fuji. And the bedroom door was wide open, revealing an empty bed. No Ryoma. Not really knowing why, Fuji headed to the bedroom. Blue eyes opened, surveying the room critically. He turned around just in time to see Ryoma kick the door close behind him and **pounced**.   
  
Fuji was stunned for a moment, looking up at his scowling boyfriend. He didn't quite understand what just happened. Yet. It dawned on him soon enough and blue eyes slid close as he chuckled, reaching up to touch Ryoma's cheek. The younger man made a small, annoyed sound but didn't push the hand away.  
  
"What was that all about?" Fuji asked curiously, though he had an idea why Ryoma went to all this trouble.  
  
"You're annoying, that's what." Ryoma announced, moving so that he was lying above Fuji, yet still scowling.  
  
"It's the pouncing, isn't it?"  
  
"What else?"  
  
"_Saa_, do you hate it that much?" Fuji asked, causing Ryoma to pull away slightly, looking straight down at Fuji's face. All traces of the smile gone. Ryoma hated it whenever Fuji gets too serious, it wasn't as fun.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Sure? I can stop if you want me too." Fuji offered.  
  
"Just don't do it too often." Ryoma muttered begrudgingly, lying back down. Fuji's hand settled on top of his head, soon the tennis genius began carding his fingers through Ryoma's hair. Fuji had to hold back a chuckle when his boyfriend began to purr, reminding him very much of Karupin.  
  
"Ne, Ryoma?"   
  
"Mm?" From the sound of things, Ryoma was drifting to sleep. He'd had quite a day, after all. And standing behind that door waiting for Fuji had been an uncomfortable experience after all.  
  
"You should pounce on me more often."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Want to beat me over the head with it? Tell me. points at review button See? Review!


End file.
